Darkness of Arkham Vol 1 Rage
by DarkBlur56
Summary: Joker keeps grudges, and harry is now in his sights after six years, abducting his friends, and now harry goes to gotham to find joker, only to have things get very complicated.


**sorry for a confusing prologue, will be explained soon. Review and thanks.**

* * *

Prologue: The Past Comes back to Haunt You.

* * *

_No matter what you do, you won't be able to hide from me forever Potter.._

There was something about the nerve pounding noise of insane laughter that just clouded the rest of the other noise from inside the house that twenty two year old Harry Potter had been walking up to. The laughter was like he knew it somewhere, it was too familiar to not realize that. He stood at the doorway looking like an idiot, as his bones felt like they had froze in their place.

His hand that was covered by an ace bandage that was covering a bad cut or sprain, maybe both, even Harry didn't know how he had the bandage on, probably because of a long night and one too many beers with the guys had started shaking like a machine gun going off. Harry opened the door to find something very disturbing... something terribly disturbing, enough to make your whole body shake in disbelief.

The house was tore up, as if there had been a struggle, and Harry's heart dropped to his stomach, he couldn't see anyone in the room, not that he could, as it was literally like someone destroyed everything in their sights... It was as if they did it intentionally.

Harry went to the worst part of the room, and started digging through the rubble like a dog, digging it out and throwing it behind him. The wood of table and glass from windows were seemingly endless as Harry tried to reach the bottom, and then he reached the bottom, before finding his best friend Ron Weasley laying there knocked out, blood on his forehead, and on his chest was a joker card, nobody Harry knew had that card, unless... no it couldn't be. This was not good.

Surprisingly enough... and in a way somehow this was one of the better situations Harry Potter had ever been in... and that was saying that his life was full of things like this. There was a moment where he had been in a better spot than what he had been, but after a life of being abused, attacked by the person who killed his parents, twice in two years, bit by a basilisk and nearly died from the venom, nearly had his soul sucked out, put in a tournament that had been known to be very deadly, nearly killed by a dragon, dealt with murderous mermaids, and a maze that was alive... that was only one part of it... watched as his friend was killed, used in a ritual to bring his parents's killer back to his full unholy glory, got into a death battle with the guy, then attacked by the minions of the Potters's killer, fought to keep his friends alive, and dealing with certain "problems" that in the end made the bar was pretty slim for a good moment happening.

Harry didn't want to say what he was thinking, but it would be six years today that he first went to the city of Gotham, and had dealt with that maniac called the Joker, not to mention the fact he had to team up with that Batman character, and now somehow Joker had found him, not him, but his friends, he knew that things were going too well for him.

He could only imagine how Joker was now if he was a little bit better, or worse, honestly, this situation was pointing to the worse part.

"Ron... WAKE UP!" yelled Harry, and punched Ron, knowing that when Joker or his henchmen knocked out a person out, a punch was the only way to wake them.

"AH!" howled Ron as he came to the land of consciousness, and Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"Where are they?" asked Harry, and Ron looked up at him, seeing how Harry was distressed, as he got to his feet which was not an easy feat as his entire left leg was tore open, like how Sirius Black had done, but worse.

"Harry, who were those people, they wore clown makeup, were talking about how you are a target for their boss, and that you won't appear on his radar, so they were going to lure you in."

"How were they going to lure me in Ron? Look, if I'm right, lives depend on it, now tell me how," said Harry, and Ron gulped.

"They said that the only way was to hit your heart, this being our friends," said Ron, and Harry looked confused at this as he finally took in consideration at how Ron looked.

He wore a blue jacket that was torn near the forearms, stomach, and a lot of the back, the jeans were ruined, and Ron's physical situation wasn't much better.

"Who did they take, did you see?" asked Harry, when that insane laughter who Harry now recognized to be the Joker came back on, and he saw what it was, a monitor with a giant smile on it, a red lipped smile, but it was Joker style.

"I think they took Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione... I think, they were all here when they barged in, Harry, are you okay?" Harry couldn't fake it, he was filled with anger, he was seeing red.

"No, I'm not okay, I have a feeling an old pal of mine just made sure I knew he was out of prison." That made Ron look at him oddly, before Harry had to give a reassuring look but it didn't work.

"Old pal?" asked Ron, and Harry walked into the other rooms, to see if the others were still there, but with no luck. Why would Joker kidnap four people just because of him? He didn't understand it, maybe something bigger was going on than what he thought.

Harry walked to the monitor, and glared at it, before punching it, and the image changed to a certain clown's face.

"Just like I thought. Ron, I know this is your current home, but go back to the Burrow, you'll be safer there. What I don't get is, how was his henchmen without magic able to take our friends so easily? I mean, it's as if you guys weren't expecting them, or had your wands."

"Harry, they had guns." said Ron, and Harry closed his eyes before looking towards Ron, who seemed to be fearful.

"Go to the Burrow, tell them I have this handled." said Harry, and Ron got in front of Harry with a fierce look.

"You're not going without me, remember we're a team, we're just down one person." said Ron, and Harry grabbed him on the shoulders.

"Ron, we are talking about people with guns, murderers who would kill you just for the fun of it. You know, some of those guys we might face could eat you for breakfast, literally. I know a guy who is capable of that. There are things that you won't forget, god knows I haven't. Why do you think I wanted you guys to stay back when I fought Voldemort?"

"We're in this together." said Ron, and Harry turned away, before cracking his neck, and looked at Ron's leg.

"Not in your condition, go to the Burrow, or you might be taken too." said Harry, and Ron gulped, before apparating out of there with a hurry, and Harry walked out of the house with a storm brewing in his head.

_"He's insane, there is no curing the Joker. And he won't stop, because it's in his nature, and you clearly crossed him, why is the Joker coming for you?"_

_ "Because, I made sure he knew that I'm not a person to take a threat lightly. But that doesn't matter, my friends come first, he'll make sure I pay for what I did, and honestly, when the day comes, I plan on finishing things. One way or another, and innocent people will be in the crossfire."_

_ "What are you saying?"_

Harry looked to the joker card in his hand, and crushed it as he apparated away, as the sound of the Joker's laughter went off again, and it didn't fade out until Harry was out of there... He had to remember to see if there was anything that could help him figure out what Joker had planned... but now was not the time... nor the place.

_"I'm saying, Joker is going to create a war in order to take me down, and from the looks of it, he'll be involving you Batman. Don't forget that if Joker does anything to my friends, I'm coming for him. Nobody will get in my way of stopping Joker."_

* * *

**review and thanks, and new chapter will be up soon**


End file.
